Poisoned
by Spector7
Summary: When Hera takes Ezra to the Medcenter, things go horribly wrong and Ezra gets poisoned! Soon, the poison starts to take effect and the Ghost crew have to race against time to find a cure...if one exists! Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels
1. A Father's Fury

**Hey, all! What's up? Sorry I didn't get this posted on May 4. I hope you enjoy it! I have a riddle for you:**

 **Q. If May 4 stands for "May the 4** **th** **be with you, what does May 5 stand for?**

 **A. "Revenge of the 5** **th** **!" (get it? Revenge of the** _ **sith**_ **?)**

 **Hope this made you laugh! Enjoy!**

"Thank you for your help, Doctor Selena," Hera thanked the tall human before her.

Selena bowed slightly. "The pleasure is mine. You Padawan, Master Jedi," she addressed Kanan, "Should be fine within two to three days. All he needs is rest and plenty of fluids."

Kanan nodded, relief flooding his body.

"I trust I—" the doctor was cut off by an electronic voice which she recognized as a Med droid.

"Species: Jedi," it droned. "Illness: Hypothermia. Treatment: Poison."

Selena's blood ran cold. That was not part of the programing.

That was when Kanan heard a scream.

 _Ezra's scream._

Without thinking, Kanan ignited his lightaber and cut a clean hole out of the single closed door that separated him from his Padawan. He shoved it out of place with the Force and rushed inside, followed by the doctor and Hera. The Jedi stopped.

There, in a corner, lay Ezra. A powerful meddroid towered over the boy's small form. A sudden surge of anger and power filling Kanan's body, the Jedi took a flying leap and landed between the droid and his Padawan. In one swift move, he stabbed the robot. Sparks flew as the mechanical menance fell to the floor, dead.

Ezra slowly regained concoiusness and became aware of his surroundings. Hera rushed to his side. The teen's eyes grew wide with fright when he saw the large medroid's form on the floor just inches away from where he lay. He drew back in fear, burying his face in Hera's arm. Hera hugged Ezra closer.

"I am so sorry for the malfunction," Selena apologized to Kanan. "I can check to see if your Padawan is okay." She started to take a step towards Ezra, but Kanan stopped her.

"Hera," he told the Twi'lekk, "get Ezra. We're leaving." There was no humor, nor worry, nor kindness that usualy accompanied his vioce. There was only anger.

Hera was a first surprised by his unusual tone, but quickly gathered up Ezra in her arms and started toward the exit. Kanan followed, not giving Selena a second glance.

The door slammed after them.

Selena stood for a few moments, shocked by the Jedi's response to a simple malfunction. When she got over it, the doctor called one of her nurses to take the Medroid to a mechanic's shop to get it fixd. The nurse nodded and left with the droid.

She dragged it onto a small ship and the ship took off. Once it did, she slipped off her hat and let her short, brown hair spread out. An evil grin played on her lips.

 **Okay, pretty obvoius that this gal is the primary villian. Remember her from Date Night? If you don't, no worries. She didn't have a very big part. But she is VERY improtant. Just FYI. Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


	2. A Brother's Love

**Hey, all! Oh my gosh! I can't believe how many people are following this! Thank you all! If I knew that so many people were following me, I would have posted this chapter sooner. Anyway, here you are! This one is longer than most and I hope that everyone enjoys it!**

"Hey, Kid!" Zeb's gruff tone greeted Ezra as he walked in the common room, followed by Hera and Kanan. The lasat was playing a game of Dejarak with Chopper (who was probably cheating).

Ezra didn't look up. He walked straight to his room and locked the door behind him.

Kanan wasn't far behind. He stomped off to his own room before Zeb could ask a question.

Hera followed and sat down next to Zeb. The warrior's ears lay flat on his head.

"What's gotten into them?" he asked, but stopped when he saw how tired she looked. "What's gotten into _you_?"

Hera shrugged. "I geuss you could say the checkup visit didn't go quite as planned." She quickly explained the events of that morning.

Zeb frowned. "Do you even know what happened to Ezra? Why would he be acting like that? The kid's not afraid of anything. Well…except me." he chuckled.

Hera didn't notice Zeb's dry humor. She stood up and went to the cockpit to go tune up some of the instruments on the _Ghost_.

Zeb's game with Chopper ended quickly…and rather violently…and the droid retreated to the cokpit after gaining some new dents in his dome.

The lasat laughed and went to his room to get some rest. Or at least tried to…

Ezra sat on the top bunk in his room. He was still shaking pretty badly from the morning's experience at the Mecenter. He closed his eyes, trying to stop he images playing in his mind. Before he knew it, the teen slumped in his bed, asleep.

" _But I'm_ fine _, Hera," Ezra had assured the Twi'lekk pilot as they, followed closely by Kanan, walked into the Medcenter._

 _Hera shook her head. "You almost drowned, got plenty of water in your lungs, got hypothermia, and probably caught a cold. I just want to be sure your okay. Besides," a smile played on her lips, "I think me and Kanan could go out to lunch and have a real date night."_

 _Kanan caught up with the pair just in time to hear Hera's suggestion. "If we do go out to eat," he asked, "can we just go to Dex's Diner?"_

 _Hera and Ezra laughed. Kanan quickly joined in, slinging an arm around Ezra's shoulders._

 _Everything had seemed so perfect. Ezra thought that nothing in the world could ruin that visit. Something did._

 _It started as soon as Ezra left the watchful gaze of Hera and Kanan, and walked into the exam room. The same one with the Medroid. When the teen walked inside, a nurse was busy messing with the control panel._

" _What are you doing?" Ezra asked as he took a seat on the exam table._

 _The nurse whirled around, but relaxed when she saw who was asking. Some of her short, dark hair fell from her hat._

" _You must be the next patient. Bridger, right?"_

 _Ezra nodded._

 _The nurse gave a relaxed smile. "Good. Doctor Selena was expecting you._

 _Before the teen could do anything, the nurse activated the Medroid and rushed out of the room._

 _The next few minutes hppened in a blurr. The Medroid scanned Ezra and droned its report._

" _Species: Jedi. Illness: Hypothermia. Treatment: Poison."_

 _Ezra jumped in surprise. That wasn't right. Before he could react, he felt a burning pain in his right arm. He screamed in agony as what felt like fire burn through his viens. Surprised by the reaction, the Medroid picked Ezra up by the neck and threw him against the wall. He fell uncouncoius._

Ezra Bridger woke up in cold sweat, his breathing short and ragged.He was dimly aware of the angry shouts from the other side of the door. _Zeb,_ he groaned. Tired and sore, he dragged himself off his bunk to unlock the door and let the angry Lasat in.

"Why did you lock the door?" he growled, almost shouting.

Ezra shrugged. He felt sick, dizzy, and tired all at the same time. He didn't want to deal with Zeb as well. Ignoring the lasat's fury, he crawled back in his bed and tried to get some sleep.

Zeb stopped. Something didn't seem right. It seemed…off. He walked over to Ezra's bunk and tried to turn the boy to face him. It took some effort, but he suceeded. "You okay, Kid?" he asked Ezra, worry in his voice.

Ezra nodded and rolled back over.

Zeb suppressed a growl. _That darn, stinking, lothrat…_ he stopped when his sensitive ears picked up a noise coming from Ezra's bunk. Laughing? No. Snoring? No. The sound got loud enough for Zeb to identify it. _Crying._

Ezra tried to hide his fear, but to no avial. He saw the Medroid advance on him again and again. It made him feel helpless. It scared him. Kanan wasn't there to help him. Hera wasn't there to help him. He was alone. And he didn't like it. A strangled sob escaped his lips. A single tear slipped down his cheek.

"Hey, Ezra?" Zeb asked, gently shaking the teen.

Ezra tried to ignore it and hide his crying. The sobs only got louder and more frequent.

Zeb was worried, now. He was tempted to go get Kanan, but judging by his current mood the Jedi would probabaly only make it worse. That left Zeb. And the poor Lasat was clueless. Sighing, he did smoething he was sure to regret: he climbed onto Ezra's bunk.

It took some time and the bunk creaked beneath the added weight, but the endevor was none the less a success (much to Zeb's surprise).

Ezra didn't bother to look up when he felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder. He knew who it was. Zeb's concern grew, until, without warning, Ezra threw his arms aroud the Lasat's form and sobbed. For several seconds, Zeb just sat there, unsure what to do. He had never really been _hugged_ before. He had been punched, kicked, shot at, thrown, blown up, and millions of other less than positive things, but never had he been hugged. Still cautious, Zeb gently wrapped his arms around the shaking form, much like he had seen Hera do, and held the position for several minutes. Aparently, this position was comforting to most beings. Eventually, Ezra's crying stopped and turned into an ocasional sniffle.

Zeb gently let go of the teen, and Ezra did the same.

"Thanks, Zeb," Ezra mumbled, his voice cracking.

Zeb smiled. "No need to thank me." He playfully shoved the teen.

Ezra grinned and shoved back. Before they knew it, the two had gotten into a play fight as they tried to shove eachother off the bunk. Neither of them suceeded and they both tumbled to the floor in a laughing heap.

"Boys, dinner is ready," Hera called from the hall.

Zeb and Ezra exchanged a smile. Together, ocasoinally trying to shove the other into a wall, the two walked to the common room.

Ezra smiled, all the memories of that morning disapearing. For the first time since he had come back, he felt safe.

But that moment didn't last forever.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!**


	3. A Sister's Company

**Sorry that this took so long. My life has been INSANE. Anyway, here you are! Note: this is not an Ezrabine. This is more Ezra-Sabine brother-sister kinda fic. Just to clear things up. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Ezra?" Hera asked. "Are you okay?"

Ezra didn't look up from the cold plate of food set before him. All the teen had bothered doing was stirring it with his fork. "I'm fine," he mumbled, though it was a lie. His stomach churned when he caught a whiff of anyone's meal or even thought about eating his own. "Can I be excused?"

Kanan glared at is Padawan, sternly. "Not until you finish your dinner, young man."

Ezra sighed, defeated. He took a few bites of cold casserole, a wave of nausea coming with each mouthful.

Hera noticed Ezra's disgusted face and picked up the teen's plate. Before Kanan could interject, she whisked it off to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with fresh plate of steaming casserole and set it before the boy.

A new wave of nausea swept over him as the spicy scent of Hera's cooking reached his nose. He managed to down two more bites before asking to leave once more.

Kanan sighed, but none the less let the teen leave. He and Hera exchanged a worried look.

Zeb lumbered into his and Ezra's room with a small plate in his hands. "Kid?" he asked, looking around the room. He half expected Ezra to come tumbling out of the vents or jump off from his bunk, but no attack came. Curious, the lasat walked over to Ezra's bunk to find him curled up in bed, half asleep.

Zeb, in spite of himself, couldn't help but smile. He gently placed one hand on Ezra's shoulder and shook the boy awake.

Ezra groaned and sat up blinking away the sleepiness. His eyes widened when he saw what was in Zeb's hands. A slice of chocolate cake. "How…why…where… "Ezra stuttered, trying to find the right words.

Zeb grinned. "Didn't think you would like to miss desert, so I brought you a piece. Surely you have an appetite for cake."

Ezra nodded with enthusiasm and gratefully took the plate. Despite the nauseas feeling, the cake disappeared within a few minutes and a very happy teen returned the plate. "Thanks Zeb," Ezra told the Lasat.

Zeb shrugged. "No biggy. Just had to sneak it past Kanan."

The two shared a laugh.

Ezra woke up and glanced at the clock. _1:34 a.m._ The boy groaned, wondering why he woke up so early. That's when a fresh wave sickness hit him. He rushed to the refresher ( **bathroom** ) and threw up. On the way back to his room, his stomach complaining, Ezra heard voices. Intrigued, he followed them all the way to Sabine's door. The voices were coming from the other side. He hesitantly knocked on her door. The voices stopped, and the door slid open half way. Sabine's face peeked out.

"Ezra?" Sabine asked. "What are you doing here?"

Ezra glanced back at the bathroom. "I just…couldn't sleep."

"Why are you here?"

Another guilty look. "Dunno."

Sabine yawned and Ezra peeked inside

Before Sabine could protest, Ezra snuck into her room. He stopped.

"You watch _holo-dramas_?" Ezra asked, surprised.

Sabine blushed. "Just recordings. Please don't tell anyone. I didn't want them to know."

Ezra grinned. "It's are little secret."

Sabine shared his grin and sat on her bed, patting a spot for Ezra to sit next to her.

"What show are you watching?" Ezra asked as he took a seat.

"Young Hearts Turning. It's actually a really good show."

Ezra made a face. "Isn't that a bit too…romantic?"

Sabine laughed. "You should try it. I think you would like it." She un-paused the holo and the two curled up on the bunk together. Sabine helpfully explained the past episodes and pointed out many of the guys she thought was cute. The two teens stayed up watching the holo-drama for most of the night before falling asleep next to each other. They were so tired that they didn't even notice Hera quietly walk inside to snap a few holos and cover the two teens up. The twi'lekk gently kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

 **As always, reviews make me almost as happy as a new season of Star Wars Rebels! LOL! I mean, who ISN'T looking forward to Season Four?!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


	4. A Mother's Care

**Here is a quick extra chapter. Sorry it's so short but I was running out of ideas for Hera and Ezra fluff.**

Ezra stumbled out of Sabine's room and into the hallway, feeling dizzy, nauseas, and still tired. He wasn't watching where he was going and walked into Hera.

"S-sorry," Ezra stuttered, wincing as his voice cracked.

Hera didn't hear him. She looked over the teen, worry showing on her face. "Are you okay? You look pale."

Ezra nodded.

Hera didn't seem convinced. She gently felt his forehead, cursing under her breath when she did.

"Is something wrong?" Ezra asked, a bit afraid to hear the answer.

Hera shook her head. She guided him into her room and told him to sit on her bunk.

Ezra obeyed.

She searched in the cabinet and brought out a medkit.

After a few minutes, Hera came to a conclusion: "You must have come do with a fever."

Ezra groaned. He _hated_ getting sick almost as much as blaster practice with Rex. Sighing, he got up to leave.

Hera frowned and pushed him back down on the bunk. "Where do you think _you're_ going, young man?" she questioned.

Ezra shrugged. "Jedi training."

The twi'lekk shook her head. "Not with a fever."

"But Kanan will— "

"—understand that you're sick and need some rest. Now lay down and I will be right back. _Don't move._ "

Ezra sighed but flopped back down and waited for Hera's return.

About ten minutes later, Hera walked in, aided by Chopper, with some various items he could not identify. She set to work setting something up on a small table while Chopper offered Ezra a small bowl of soup. The teen turned his nose up as the scent made his stomach churn. He felt like he was going to vomit. Hera, finished with her task, walked over and sat next to where Ezra lay.

"Eat some of this soup," she told him. "It will make you feel better and I put some cold medicine in it."

Ezra shook his head, trying to keep from throwing up.

It took some coaxing, but Hera managed to get Ezra to eat a few bites. She smiled and flicked a holo projector on.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked.

Hera smiled. "Do you think I expect you to just lay here and stare at the ceiling?" The holo projector flicked to one of Ezra's favorite shows.

Ezra grinned. "Thanks, Hera."

Hera gave the teen a kiss on the cheek (much to Ezra's dismay) and left the room, saying she was going to make an appointment with the doctor.

Ezra settled down on the bunk. _On second thought,_ he mused, _maybe being sick isn't so bad after all._

 **AWWWW! Fluffy! Warning: this fluff thing is getting very old and I may get very dark as time progresses. Fair warning. On a different note, everyone knows that reviews make me HAPPY and when I am HAPPY I post faster. So PLEASE review! Also, for any possible Doctor Who fans out there somewhere, Fish Fingers and Custard is AMAZING! You should try it!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


	5. A Friend's help

**Sorry! I have not abandoned you all and I was NOT eaten by a gundark! I had a crazy week or so, but without further ado, here is the next chapter:**

Tseebo looked at the scorched hull of the _Ghost_ and sighed. He had not seen that ship in such a long time. It reminded him of the Rebels on Lothal that had helped him. The same rebels that were raising Ezra. The same Ezra that happened to be Mira and Ephraim's kid. The rodian sighed again. He missed the Bridgers. He missed them so much it was almost unbearable.

Tseebo's mind wandered to when he first met them. He smiled at the memory.

" _Why did Senator Organa choose_ me _to find these…these…rebels?" Tseebo asked no one in particular. He was walking through the plains of Lothal—a rather nasty backwater planet—following a signal Organa had picked up. It was some sort of broadcasted message against the Empire, so naturally the senator was interested. He had called them…_ rebels. _Tseebo was disgusted at the idea of some crazy extremists working against the Empire, blowing up Star Destroyers, and probably taking millions of lives both Imperial and innocent._

 _The rodian shook his head. He was letting his thoughts run away with him. He walked to the large, spiraled rocks that towered over him and stopped. The path he was taking would put him directly between the rocks. Bandits could hide there. Worse…rebels._

 _With a shiver, Tseebo cautiously entered, always looking this way and that. He heard the sound of a lothcat purring and. He whirled around to face the creature, relaxing when he saw who the imposter was. It was a_ white _lothcat. With a little purr, the lothcat jumped up on to a rock and looked back, expecting Tseebo to follow. Hoping that it would lead him to safety, he trailed the creature._

 _The lothcat weaved in and out of rocks, occasionally looking back to see if Tseebo was following. Eventually, he came to the dead end and looked back to find the rodian in the same place. The lothcat smiled and hopped up to the entrance of a rocky cave. Hidden from view, someone watched Tseebo as he disparately searched for that lothcat._

" _Not the brightest thing is he?" the man asked the lothcat while stroking its white fur._

" _Ephraim," someone barked behind the man._

 _Ephraim stood, not taking his eyes off the wandering rodian. "What?"_

 _The soldier hesitated at Ephraim's sharp tone. "We—uh—located the agent Bail Organa sent."_

 _A smirk played at Ephraim's lips as he watched "Bail Organa's agent" wander aimlessly. "So I noticed._

" _I will tell the others to get ready to att—"_

" _No."_

 _The soldier stopped. "Sir?"_

" _I wish to meet this agent face to face."_

" _But—he is with the old Republic. I thought you—"_

" _Don't judge a book by its cover, Shamous."_

 _Shamous shifted his weight from foot to foot, nervous. "I will tell the others to accompany you."_

 _Ephraim nodded and reached down for his helmet. It was that of a clone trooper. Frankly, Shamous was not sure if Ephraim had killed the clone and taken his helmet—as he had killed that inquisitor and stole his lightsaber—or if he simply found it. Part of him did not want to know._

 _As Shamous rushed off, Ephraim watched the rodian try to find the lothcat, sometimes even calling its name. Despite himself, he could not help but smile. It was quite amusing to watch. Slowly, Ephraim made his way off the rocky face. He could sense Tseebo's growing fear. It would not be a problem to give the Rodian a reason to be afraid._

 **Okay, so I will admit I am just guessing on what Ephraim was like. No one really gave us a good idea as to what Ezra's parents are like, so this is the way I think Ezra's dad would be. And yes: Shamous is back! I honestly did not plan for him to be included, but here he is!**

 **I need some ideas for Ephraim. Please review and let me know what he should be like. I will not be posting for a while with finals coming up, but until then may the Force be with you!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


	6. A Friend's Help Pt 2

**Me: (writing this chapter)**

 **Chopper: (rolls in and zaps me)**

 **Me: ow! What was that for?**

 **Chopper: for not updating!**

 **Me: I was busy studying for finals!**

 **Chopper: yea right! You didn't even include me!**

 **Me: I did include you! You have your own chapter!**

 **Chopper: really? Well hurry up and post it! (rolls off)**

 **Me: (shakes head) what a lovable bucket of bolts.**

"Tseebo!" Hera shouted from the entry ramp to the _Ghost_. "Thank goodness you're here."

The rodian nodded. "Tseebo got your call about needing supplies. Tseebo is happy to help watch Ezra Bridger. Even if Ezra Bridger is sick, Tseebo will—"

Hera smiled. "Thanks, Tseebo," she cut him off. "That will be fine. I Gotta go to capital city to meet a contact, Kanan was going to check out the Jedi temple he and Ezra found, Sabine was going to meet a black-market contact to get some new paints, and Zeb and Chopper were getting supplies. Any questions?"

Tseebo shook his head.

Hera grinned. "Thanks!" she shouted before running off.

Tseebo watched her go, then turned to the large freighter. This was going to be easy. As he made his way up the ramp of the ship, his mind drifted back to when he first met Ephraim Bridger.

 _Ephraim watched Tseebo wander aimlessly around the canyon for a few minutes. Satisfied that the Rodian would be easy to overtake, he swung down from the ledge and landed soundlessly a few feet away from Tseebo_

 _"Going somewhere?" he asked, his voice calm and cool._

 _Tseebo jumped and turned around. "W-where did you c-c-c-c- "_

 _"Come from?" Ephraim helpfully finished. He pointed up at the ledge. "Where did_ you _come from?"_

 _Tseebo quickly regained his composure, remembering what Bail Organa had told him. "I am Tseebo Orare, ambassador for the Republic."_

 _A shadow crossed over Ephraim's face. "The Republic is dead," he spat out. "I'm surprised it didn't crush as many people as I thought it would when it crumbled." He looked over the shaking rodian. "You're really with the Republic?"_

 _Tseebo nodded._

 _"Is it doing anything about the Empire?"_

 _Another nod._

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Senator Organa has many people on his side and is currently trying to expose the Empire's tyranny."_

 _Ephraim paused. "Really?" he asked, his expression lightening._

 _Tseebo nodded._

 _Ephraim paused, then gestured to the canyon exit. "I think you need to come with me."_

 _Before Tseebo could take a step, two people landed lightly next to the rodian. Tseebo jumped back in surprise, causing the larger of the two men to laugh._

 _That earned a dirty look from Ephraim. "This guy is our guest. Don't murder him."_

 _All the color drained from Tseebo's face._

 _The first man groaned. "But Ephraim," he whined. "We never get to murder anyone!"_

 _It didn't take long for the group to make their way to the Bridger's house. It was a smaller structure, humble and nestled in capital city. No one would even think to look for rebels there._

 _When they walked inside, a voice called from the kitchen._

 _"Ephraim?" it yelled. "Is that you?"_

 _A few seconds later, a human woman walked out. She had long born hair and sharp dark eyes. She was_ very _pregnant._

 _Ephraim smiled. "Hey, Mira."_

 _Mira shared that smile and embraced her husband, giving him a peck on the cheek._

 _Tseebo awkwardly cleared his throat._

 _"Oh, sorry Tseebo. This is my wife, Mira Bridger," Ephraim explained._

 _Mira gently shook Tseebo's hand._

 _"It is nice to meet you, Mira and Ephraim Bridger— "Tseebo started, but Mira stopped him._

 _"You haven't met all of us," she told him with a mischievous smile. She gently patted her belly. "Meet Ezra Bridger."_

 _Tseebo smiled at the young couple. They seemed so nice, so happy, so…_ real.

 _"I can almost guarantee he'll look like his father," Mira told the rodian._

 _Ephraim shook his head. "You kidding me? He kicked when I tried to tell him about the Jedi Order! He's going to be stubborn like his mother."_

 _Mira smiled. "Whatever he looks like," she concluded, "he is going to be our little Ezzie."_

Tseebo smiled as he thought of the Bridger family. They were so perfect, even with the Empire threatening to take over Lothal. They didn't just stand around. They actually _did_ something. Maybe that was why he spent so much time at the Bridger residence. Even though Ephraim and Mira were gone, they had a son to continue their work in ways bigger than either one could imagine. They had someone to carry on their legacy. Little Ezzie.

 **Sorry if I didn't focus on Ezra that much. I wanted to cover how Tseebo met the Bridgers. The rodian needed some time in the spotlight!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


	7. A Family Pet to the Rescue

Ezra didn't wake up the next day.

 **A FEW MINUTES EARLIER…**

"Ezra?" Hera asked quietly as she slipped into her room. "Are you awake?" When she got no answer, she set down her tray and gently felt Ezra's forehead. She frowned when it seemed so warm. Gently, she rolled him over to face her—and gasped. He was pale—almost white—and soaked in sweat. His breathing was ragged and uneven. She reached for her commlink and flicked it on. "Zeb, get down to my room. Kanan, prep the medbay. Sabine, you're in charge of flying the Ghost."

"Is something wrong?" Zeb asked.

"Just get down here." Hera slipped her commlink back on her belt and leaned down to brush Ezra's cheek. "Hang in there," she whispered.

Ezra groaned and leaned into Hera's grasp.

Kanan frowned at the strange call. As he walked to the medbay, he reached for his commlink. "Hera," he began, "would you mid explaining this?"

No answer.

Kanan's frown deepened. _Something wasn't right._

Hera nearly melted with relief when she saw Zeb's large form. "I need you to carry Ezra to the medbay," she told him as soon as he was within earshot.

Zeb frowned. "The medbay? Is the kid okay?"

Hera shook her head. "I don't think so."

Still slightly hesitant, Zeb gently leaned over and lifted Ezra's small form. He was lighter than usual, probably due to fact that he hadn't eaten in a while.

Ezra groaned and his eyes flickered open. He stared up at the Lasat, blue eyes looking faded and tired. "Zeb?" he quietly asked.

Zeb felt his ears fall. "Um…yea? You okay kid?"

Ezra shivered, violently. "Yea," he managed to croak out before a coughing fit shook his body.

Zeb winced. Gently, he carried Ezra to the medbay.

Kanan felt his breath catch when he saw Ezra's shivering form.

Zeb gently laid him down on the bed while Hera fitted an oxygen mask. she turned to Kanan, realizing that he was standing in the doorway. They made eye contact—Kanan thought he saw tears—before Hera rushed out to make a holocall.

Hera ran to the cockpit and switched on the holoprojector. A holo of a green female twi'lekk—much resembling her—filled the room.

"Hera!" she greeted the pilot with a smile. "So good to see you, my cousin. How is the Rebellion so far?"

Hera shook her head. "I didn't call you to talk, Etta. I need help.

Etta's normally cheerful face clouded. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"One of my crew is sick. I don't know what's wrong with him but it's bad."

"Has he eaten anything?"

Hera shook her head.

"Give me your coordinates and I'll meet you at your ship."

Hera shook her head again. "It's too risky," she admitted. "If the Empire catches this transmission Ezra won't be the only one in trouble. I'll send Chopper to come and get you. Where are you at?"

Etta quickly gave her location.

Hera thanked her and hung up. She rushed to the medbay where Chopper, Zeb, and Kanan waited. "Chop, can you bring someone to the Ghost for me? she's a doctor and she can help."

Chopper nodded and rushed out the door without a single complaint.

The droid maneuvered the crowded streets of Capital City until he came to Old Jho's restaurant. He rolled inside and searched the crowds for the doctor Hera had mentioned. _"'She looks just like me',"_ Chopper quoted in a mocking tone. _"That'll help a lot."_ He was so angry that he didn't notice that he ran into a green Twi'lekk in a long, brown robe.

"Excuse me," the Twi'lekk began, stopping Chopper. "Are you Hera's droid?"

Chopper looked up and warbled a yes.

The twi'lekk, Etta, nearly melted with relief. "Thank goodness. "I'm Hera's cousin. I believe she sent you to escort me to the Ghost."

Chopper confirmed and showed her back to the Ghost, telling her all about how _he_ came to get help and how _he_ was the hero.

Etta didn't bother trying to deny any of his statements.

The two made it to the Ghost in little time. Hera met them at the entry ramp, her face melting with relief.

"Thank goodness you're here," Hera muttered.

"Where is you crew member?" Etta asked, not bothering to greet her cousin.

Hera led her to the Medbay.

"Who's she?" Zeb asked when Etta walked in.

"This is Etta, my cousin. She was training to be a healer at the Jedi Temple. She can help."

Etta kneeled next to Ezra, gently brushing his hair away from his forehead. "You didn't tell me that he was a child," she told her cousin, a hint of worry in her voice. "This may complicate things."

"Wait," Zeb interrupted. "What do you mean by complicate?"

Etta turned to the others who were watching her. "If you don't mind, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Zeb growled threateningly. "I do mind, as a matter a fact."

Kanan laid a hand on Zeb's shoulder, giving him that _don't argue_ look.

Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper sulked out the door leaving Kanan, Hera, and Etta alone.

"Hera, master Jedi, I am afraid that your crew member is very sick. It is a likely possibility that he will not make it."

Hera felt her breath stop. "Is there anything we can do?" Hera asked, perhaps slightly too desperately for her taste.

Etta sighed but shook her head. "As long as he's unconscious there is nothing we can do. Just make sure he's as comfortable as possible."

Hera buried her face in Kanan's shoulder.

All were too distracted to notice an eavesdropper crawl out of the shadows and head to the medbay.

 **Sorry this took so long. I have a bad case of writer's block on this fic. But only two more chapters left! Thanks for all your support!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


	8. The Love of a Family

**Guess what, guys? I'm still alive! (Dodging rotten vegetables) Okay, so it took me forever to get this down. Blame Writer's Block! Anywho, I'm not going to stop you from reading this. I give you the final chapter of my fanfiction,** _ **Poisoned.**_

Sabine ran to the medbay after overhearing Kanan and Hera's conversation with the new visitor. She tried to hide her tears and fear. _He couldn't die. Ezra was her friend. Ezra was her_ brother. She never thought she'd admit it, but the annoying street rat had grown on her. She just couldn't picture him dead.

She made it to the medbay in almost record time. Laying on one of the few beds, tossing from under the blankets, lay Ezra. Her feet suddenly developing a will of her own, she ran to him side and kneeled down. Ezra looked so pale and helpless. It was hard to believe he was the same spirited teen that had burst into his room on more than one occasion.

Ezra shifted his position and moaned.

"Ezra?" Sabine asked.

Ezra didn't answer.

"Look," Sabine continued, not caring if he heard her, "you can't give up now. We need you here. _I_ need you here." She laughed to herself. "Remember that time when you tried to teach me to pickpocket? Kanan thought it would be a useful talent for our missions. I just thought it was ridiculous. We practiced so much. Remember that? I would always try to steal your lightsaber, but you would catch me every time. I got so frustrated. You did a good job of cheering me up, though. We snuck off the Ghost at midnight and found an Imperial base full of TIEs. We both set bombs all around it. You detonated. It was the prettiest explosion I've ever seen.

"Maybe it was good that we kept practicing. I was so happy when I actually stole your lightsaber! We both celebrated for a good five minutes before telling Kanan and Hera. I remember Hera made all of us fried Malooruns to celebrate. Wasn't it you who suggested that I try to pickpocket an Imperial? I think so. Anyway, we both went to capital city and found Taskmaster Grint. Boy was he angry when he saw you. It was kind of funny. I was proud that I stole his commlink, but you made him so angry he called over some Stormtroopers and we had to run. His face was hilarious! You said that he was as pink as the Malooruns we had that morning. That was a funny joke." Sabine wiped away a tear. "You can't go now," she told him. "I still have so much to teach you. You still have so much to teach me. We have so many adventures ahead of us."

Ezra didn't move.

Sabine gently brushed the hair from his face and smiled. "I don't want to lose my little brother," she admitted.

Ezra coughed, gently, and his eyes fluttered open. "Wh-what h-happened?" he asked. "Where am I?"

Sabine couldn't help but smile. She grabbed Ezra's small form and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Ow…'Bine…please don't suffocate me," Ezra gasped.

Sabine broke the embrace and helped him sit up. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Ezra coughed again. "Like I got run over by a pack of Kyrat Dragons," he moaned.

Sabine smiled and gently hugged him again. "It's good to have you back." She paused, and then looked him in the eyes. "Did you hear everything that I said earlier?"

Ezra nodded. "It was kinda…sweet."

Sabine blushed.

Ezra, noting her discomfort, grinned. "I promise I won't tell anyone about that," he told her.

Sabine smiled, relieved. She stood to find Hera and Kanan, but felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned back to where Ezra lay.

"Hey," he began, his voice hoarse, "I'm glad that I have a sister like you."

Sabine smiled back. "So am I." she rushed off to find the others, leaving Ezra to rest.

 **Phew! That was harder than I thought! Sorry it was so short, but I didn't have much else to write. Anywho, I have a question for you: what is the theme of all the chapter titles? Review and tell me what your guess is. If you get it right, I'll post a bonus chapter. Deal?**

 **Review and tell me what you think the theme is!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


	9. Bonus Chapter

**Finally. The last chapter is here! Thanks everyone for supporting me and sorry about the bad writer's block. You can thank guest Nobody for this chapter. She got the riddle right!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Oh yea, and if you have some time, can you go to my profile page and complete the survey on top? Thanks!**

As word of Ezra Bridger's poisoning reached the medcenter that had caused the accident, all personnel flew into absolute panic. Nurses and doctors tried to reason with the Holonet reporters saying that they didn't mean to hurt the boy. The reporters—in turn—shared the news to all the people listening. They didn't care that the boy was part of the rebellion, nor did they care that they were broadcasting on the Imperial Holonet.

No one seemed to notice a nurse slip out of the medcenter to the landing pad in the back of the building. No one seemed to notice her when she slipped off her hat. No one seemed to notice her deep brown hair.

She was the one who had poisoned Ezra.

The nurse took one last look around the landing pad before slipping inside a rusty, good-sized ship. Its hull had remanence of a reddish paint job. The faded paint blended well with the rust.

The ship took off into the sky and jumped into hyperspace within seconds.

The person in the pilot's seat slumped back and pulled off the nurse outfit to reveal a simple leather jacket, typical attire for bounty hunters. She put her ship on autopilot and stepped out of the cockpit and into the main hold of the ship.

The main hold did not look like a cargo bay, nor did it look like a passenger area. It was, in a sense, a living space. A couch was secured to the floor of the hold, complimented with a side table and what looked like a fancy cat tower.

She casually flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote to the holoprojector, flicking it on. The imperial Holonet started playing, reporting on the poisoning of Ezra Bridger. She grinned as the reporter spoke of her work. Yes, it was a job well done. She had covered her tracks well, the boy was either dead or as good as dead, and she would get payed her bounty for doing such dirty work. That was her job as a bounty hunter, anyway.

She turned the Holonet up so as not to miss a single word of the report. As soon as she did, a small, grey, furry creature crawled out of a hole in the cat tower. She resembled that of a sphinx house cat from the planet Earth, the bounty hunter noted. The cat blinked her eyes, sleepily, and stretched. She yawned and glared at the bounty hunter lounging on the couch.

"Would ya mind?" she snapped. "I'm tryin' ta sleep here!" '

The bounty hunter ignored her, slightly annoyed at the fact that the "house cat" was an intelligent being who could talk. This was uncommon for the beasts she had thought of earlier on her home world. But that wasn't important. She turned the holo up.

The cat growled and flattened her ears. _Stupid, incompetent, brainless bag of bones._ "I said do ya mind!" she snapped, louder. Her stub tail flicked back and forth in a way that communicated that she was unhappy with her human's actions.

The human ignored her.

She growled louder and sat down on the cat tower.

Eventually, the bounty hunter stood up and moved to the cat tower. She lifted the cat by her midsection and held the creature in her arms.

The cat growled. "William Hope Nobody," she hissed, "what in the galaxy are you doing?! I do NOT approve of this action! Put me down! I don't like this! I am not happy! STOP!"

The human, William, did not stop. Instead, she flopped back down on the couch and set the cat on her chest. "Chill, Stella," she muttered. "I can't hear the news over your growling."

The cat, Stella, growled for a short while longer before her growls melted into purrs. She smiled as her person stroked her back.

"The victim fortunately survived, but it is unlikely that he will return to full health," the reporter droned.

William frowned. Her contact wanted the boy _dead._ "Not returned to full health, eh?" she muttered with a smiled. "I'm sure I could use that to my advantage." She chuckled to herself. "That kid won't live another day."

Stella perked up. "Whada ya mean?" she asked.

"The contact wanted that kid dead, right?"

"Yea…"

"Well, with the poor boy's frail health, if he happens to have an unfortunate accident…"

Stella grinned and nodded in understanding. "Right."

She fingered her blaster. "His family had better watch their backs. That kid is as good as dead."

 **Soooooo…what do you think? Do you want a sequel? Should I keep going? Please review and let me know!**

 **May the Force be with you all!**

 **-Spector7 out**


End file.
